What Goes Around
by Lukeprism
Summary: Hilda doesn't hate this whole tour guide thing as much as she thought she might. WhiteKnightShipping-esque.


**—s—t—a—r—t—f—i—c—t—i—o—n—**

It was the strangest thing to watch, really. Hilda knew that he had seen all this before—she'd been with him, after all—but no matter how many times it happened, he'd get this dumb grin on his face and fawn over the creature, whether it be yet another Patrat or the ten thousandth Pidove they'd encountered that day. He'd give them each the same amount of scrutiny, looking for all the differences he could find. And his smiles were always genuine. That was odd—people in Unova just didn't do that; they constantly policed their outer appearances—but it was also rather refreshing.

"Alright," he said at length, after his latest specimen had grown bored and scampered back into the overgrowth surrounding the route. "I think I've got sufficient data now. Patrat evolves into…what was it? Watchog? Can we find those in the wild around here?"

Hilda turned her head toward the sky. They'd been out here since early that morning, but the sun now dipped low in the west. "Not near here, no. The closest place is Route 7."

Lucas, still new to these parts, consulted the map Professor Juniper had given him for clarification. "…ah, alright. And Tranquill?"

She closed her eyes. "Route 6."

"I see." He sighed and took his red cap off, running fingers through his sparse dark hair. "I know where I'll be heading next, then."

Hilda snorted. When Lucas gave her a questioning look, she shrugged. "Sorry. You've just been so engrossed with this route for the past week I wasn't sure if you'd ever get going."

He frowned. "Sorry to have troubled you," he replied, though Hilda had spent enough of this past week with him to know that he was only half hurt.

"Pokemon evolution, huh…" She reclined, back resting on the soft grass as she gazed upwards, hands folded behind her head. "I've never been one for research. Seeing you so dedicated to this is…odd. It's weird seeing someone that isn't a professor so passionate about it."

The boy put his hat back on, chuckling. "Well, it's the same for you, isn't it? Being a trainer," he suggested, squatting beside her. "You're after the experience to give you strength, and I'm after the knowledge to give us answers."

"It's different, though," she insisted, turning her gaze up towards him. He towered over her now, but standing side by side she was slightly taller than the professor-to-be. "I went on a journey. It took around a year. And now I'm the strongest trainer in Unova." She flexed her fingers—she was the champion who had busted the likes of Team Plasma wide open. "And that's it. I'm done now. But you…" she blinked. "You're never going to stop. You're going to keep looking, and wondering, and finding all your life." She closed her eyes now. "That's a hefty commitment."

Lucas hummed above her. "I see where you're coming from," he conceded. "It's not for everyone, I know. Being a trainer is much more glamorous. But you're not done either, you know." He looked back down at her. "There are plenty of other regions to explore and conquer. And I know you're not satisfied just sitting here all day, showing around any hapless assistant that comes along."

Her eyes opened a bit. If she was honest with herself, he was right. It had been six months now since she had conquered the Elite Four, and she'd been so restless sitting at home that she was willing to do anything to get out of the house. Even tour guide duty with the shy new intern at Professor Juniper's lab. She would love to get out and explore a whole new region all over again. But… "It just wouldn't be the same."

"Sure it wouldn't. But is there anything wrong with that? Those memories are special, and you can't relive them…but there's nothing wrong with having more."

He had trailed off at this point and, seeing Hilda's outlandish look at him, he fidgeted and looked away. "Sorry. I guess I shouldn't talk about things I don't know about."

Hilda said nothing, sitting back up and watching as he absently flipped through the notebook he'd been writing all his notes in. It had at least seventy pages and he'd brought it out on the first day blank, but it was nearly filled with the tiny chicken scratch he called his handwriting. Crude diagrams and charts of all kinds…the esteemed Professor Rowan had trained him well.

"I guess there are things even you don't know, huh."

"Hah," Lucas half-glared, still not looking her way. "No one knows everything. If they did, us researchers would be out of business."

"Mm." She chuckled along with him. This wasn't good…she was getting that feeling again. The feeling she'd had when she had first started her Unova adventure. His words had stirred something inside her. "I might just take your advice."

"Hm?"

"But first," she continued, hopping up to her feet, "I've gotta keep my promise to you. I'm gonna show you around Unova, okay?"

"…Huh?" Lucas looked confused. "Hold on a second, there's no need…Juniper only asked you to show me around these first few routes."

"You're not gonna get all the data you need from these first few routes alone, are ya?" She reached down and offered him a hand. There was nothing for it now. She had made her mind up. "First thing tomorrow, we're off."

"It's fine, really! Contrary to popular belief, I can take care myself."

Hilda pouted. "So you just don't want me there. Is that it?"

He sighed. "That's…not what I meant."

"Then what's the problem? With me around, you won't get lost, you'll have all sorts of anecdotes from yours truly and most importantly someone to talk to."

"Th-there isn't a problem," Lucas insisted, finally taking her hand. She pulled him up. "I just don't want you to…feel obligated or anything. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad."

"I know. So is that a yes?"

"I…I guess so." He smiled.

"Good." She allowed herself to smile too. "My only stipulation, however, is—"

"I knew it. Nevermind, it's off."

Hilda slapped his shoulder. "Just hear me out here! After we're done here, you're gonna show me around Sinnoh." She smirked. "How does that sound?"

He looked surprised. "Sinnoh? You want to go to Sinnoh?"

She shrugged. "It seems as good a place as any to start. Why?"

"Nothing, just…Sinnoh isn't exactly bustling with tourists is all. But if you want to go, I'd be happy to show you around."

"Great! Now then, let's get you back to the lab. We're leaving an hour earlier than we did today, okay?"

"_Five_ o'clock? Hilda, that's insane!"

"Ah, ah. Who's the tour guide here?"

Lucas sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

**—e—n—d—f—i—c—t—i—o—n—**


End file.
